Silver X your OC template
by tigera-catin
Summary: This is a special treat for all my fellow Silver fangirl’s. This story is about how your OC/FC and Silver the Hedgehog fell in love.


This is a special treat for all my fellow Silver fangirl's. This story is about how your OC/FC and Silver the Hedgehog fell in love. All you have to do copy + paste this into any word editing software (eg: Microsoft word, Open ect...) then find and replace all the **(Insert oc here) **places with your character name like so:

"**(Insert oc here)** was walking her dog" is replaced with "Mary was walking her dog"

**(insert title here) **

It was a fairly average morning on Mobius. **(insert oc here)** had woken up extra early that morning. She still didn't know why, today just felt like a good day.

She was walking over to the apple orchard, basket in hand. She had been assigned the job of collecting apples for tonight's desert. Not exactly a high profile mission, but you have to start somewhere right?

She had joined the Freedom Fighters only a few weeks previously. So far she hadn't done anything more dangerous than guard duty at the castle.

She finally arrived at the specified tree. **(Insert oc here)** gently placed her basket on the ground and picked her iPod out from the basket. She put on her headphones and started to climb the tree.

Meanwhile, in the more urban areas of the Freedom Fighters HQ, Sonic the Hedgehog was almost done giving their newest addition, Silver the Hedgehog, a tour.

"I'm sure you'll fit in really well here Silver." Sonic smiled

"Thanks sonic." Silver replied happily.

"I'm pretty sure I've introduced you to everyone," sonic paused, "Oh wait there's one more. Her name's **(insert oc here)**. She's new here like you. I bet you two will get along well!"

"Really?" Silver asked glad he wasint the only newbie.

"Hey Sally," Sonic yelled over to the princess, "Have you seen **(insert oc here)** recently?"

"Yeah, I think she's in the orchard picking apples!"

"Thanks Sal! Come on Silver" Sonic headed off in the direction of the orchard, Silver following close on his heels.

When they arrived at **(insert oc here)**'s tree, **(insert oc here)** was almost done her chore. There was just one last apple at the top of the tree that was just out of reach. Sonic yelled up to her, but the music blasting out of her head phones drowned him out.

Silver looked up into the tree and saw **(insert oc here)**'s predicament so he decided to give her a hand. **(Insert oc here)** was reaching for the last apple with all her might. She was standing on her tip toes precariously balanced on her branch when, to her surprise, the apple picked it's self and floated into her hand.

**(Insert oc here)** was so surprised that she lost her balance on the branch and fell out of the tree. **(Insert oc here) **closed her eyes in fear and braced for impact but it never came. She opened her eyes. A strange, teal glow was coming off her body and she was being lowered slowly to the ground. When she neared it the light faded and she was being held instead by a pair of slender white arms. "Nice catch Silver," Sonic commented. Silver looked at **(Insert oc here).** "Are you ok?" he asked. **(Insert oc here)** hardly heard the words, she was so lost in his gold eyes. "Uh... oh.... I'm fine," **(Insert oc here)** stammered, a light pink blush appearing on her cheeks. "Good" Silver said as he gently set **(Insert oc here)** down. **(Insert oc here)** got to her feet and took a few steps back to get a better look at her saviour. He was a hedgehog like Sonic and Amy but with a very unique quill style. There were five short ones on his forehead and two longer one's on the back of his head. He was covered in snow white fur which shimmered in the midday sun. **(Insert oc here)** realised she was staring and thought up something to say. "Um, hi..do I know you?" She asked tentatively.

"Oh! No, I'm Silver I just arrived yester day" silver answered scratching the back of his head cutely.

"Welcome to the Freedom Fighters then. My name is **(Insert oc here)! **" sonic smirked and picked the forgotten apple of the ground taking a bite as he walked away. "Check ya later, Silv. I got stuff to do." An awkward silence followed between Silver and **(Insert oc here). ** "I had better be going too. I`ve got to get the apples back." **(Insert oc here) ** said in a desperate attempt to break the silence. She picked up her basket and headed back to the compound.

"See you around then," Silver called after her.

"See you too," she called as she waved back to him.

The rest of the day was a blur for **(Insert oc here) **. She couldn't concentrate on anything. She couldn't get the image of the white hedgehog out of her head. There were no if's, and's or but's' about it. She had a crush on that sexy hedgehog. A big one, too. Even with this distraction though, **(Insert oc here) ** had to get her chores done.

Finally the day was drawing to a close. There was a big barbeque outside that night and **(Insert oc here) ** had been one of the cook hands for the event; hence the apple picking. But **(Insert oc here) ** was not in the mood to eat. Her lovesick stomach wasn't up to food, so she sat under a weeping willow watching the others eat.

**(Insert oc here) ** rested her head against the tree and slipped into daydreams. She was then interrupted by a light cough. She open her eyes to see Silver looking at her holding two plates of apple crisp. "Hi Silver," **(Insert oc here) ** greeted, her steady voice hiding the butterflies in her stomach.

"Hey! I brought you desert. Mind if I sit with you?" Silver asked.

"Not at all!" **(Insert oc here) ** said cheerily accepting one of the plates from Silver.

Silver plopped down beside **(Insert oc her)**. **(Insert oc here) ** took one bite of her dissert to be polite but didn't want to risk anymore. And so, they sat together.

The knot in **(Insert oc here)** 's stomach slowly untied its self as she became more comfortable around Silver. She learned a lot about the ivory sex-god. Apparently, he was from the future and was in the past to find the traitor among the freedom fighters and kill them.

In return she told him a bit about her past and by the time the sun was setting, they were sharing secretes and making each other laugh. "Oh I can't believe you just said that!" Silver chuckled. "What? It's true!" **(Insert oc here) ** giggled. Silver rolled his eyes.

Just then, Silver noticed that **(Insert oc here) ** hadn't touched her apple crisp. "Hey, are you okay **(Insert oc here) **?" Silver asked.

"Couldn't be better! Why do you ask?"

"Well you haven't touched your dessert yet..."

"I wasn't hungry" **(Insert oc here) ** excused.

"I didn't see you eat any supper ether. "

"No really I'm fine" **(Insert oc here)** assured him with a smile.

"Well as long as you're not going to eat it..." Silver started in a light hearted tone returning to his voice.

"No way buddy, this one's mine," **(Insert oc here)** grinned devilishly.

"But you're not going to eat it!"

"Well that's just too bad!"

Silver made grab for the dessert but **(Insert oc here) ** moved it just in time. But her sudden movement off-balanced Silver and he fell into her lap. Silver sat up and his golden eyes met **(Insert oc here) ** 's **(insert color here)** a long moment passed. **(Insert oc here) ** 's breath was ragged and the swarm of butterflies in her stomach had taken wing again.

But there was a different feeling. There was a hot passion swelling up in her abdomen. **(Insert oc here)** liked her lips nervously.

Silver's eyes drifted away from hers to watch her tongue slide out and moisten her lips.

Then, ever so slowly, he bent his had forward and tilled his head. He closed his eyes, gently pressing his lips against **(Insert oc here) ** 's. **(Insert oc here) ** 's own eyes fluttered shut when she felt his soft lips on hers. Silver's hands made their way to **(Insert oc here) **'s hips. He wrapped his arms around her midsection while **(Insert oc here)** rested her hands on his chest.

They sat like that for some time locking and relocking lips neither wanting the moment to end. But eventually they pulled away.

**(Insert oc here)** planted a soft kiss on Silver's cheek before resting her head on his chest. Silver wrapped his arms round her back and cuddled her close.

"Silver..." **(Insert oc here)**said tentatively.

"Yes?" Silver prompted.

"I love you.." **(Insert oc here)**whispered shyly.

"I love you too!" Silver said happily. **(Insert oc here)**'s ears perked up she raised her head from Silvers chest and looked at him. He had a goofy smile plastered on his face. **(Insert oc here)** smiled back before leaning close to give silver another soft kiss.

The End


End file.
